


Corvidae

by BrainBroth



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainBroth/pseuds/BrainBroth
Summary: Lee is a simple elf, except the fact that he has the odd ability to control corvids. Follow Lee as he becomes a part of the fellowship to destroy the one ring and beyond.





	Corvidae

Lee runs his fingers along the back of his neck, breathing heavily. _I should really shave my undercut again._ He thinks, the blood on his fingers smearing across his skin. He couldn’t really feel his legs, which he knew wasn’t a good thing. He grabs at the ground weakly, his glasses had to be somewhere.

He chuckled to himself, now fully grasping the situation. He had a seemingly fatal wound on his stomach, and if he didn’t get to a healer quickly he was going to die right here in this spot. The sudden taste of iron hit his tongue, yet he felt no pain. _Well, I’m dying alone. What an unexpected outcome._

He found his glasses, but putting them on he still had no idea where he was. He moved his torso, realizing the wound wasn’t as bad as he first thought. He sat there a few more moments, trying to rack his brain.

As he did that, loud steps of two horses made him look up. Two pale black haired elves looked at him slightly worried. “Are you okay sir?” One of them got off their horse, kneeling beside Lee.  
He nodded, the blood loss making it hard to keep his head up. “I can’t feel my legs.” He mumbled, knowing the elves would at least try to help. They started speaking in Sindarin, which Lee knew but his head was starting to pound so he didn’t pay attention. The slightly larger one picked him up, setting him on the horse. Lee didn’t react, slowly dozing off as they rode.

He awoke as the sun rose, and he saw Imladris in the distance. _Of course they would bring me here, at least they have very nice healers._ He thought, swallowing the blood that gathered in his mouth. The horses continued riding, “What is your name?”

He doesn't answer. “Are we almost there?” He huffs, tired. “We are almost to Imladris. You will be treated there.” The other one says. Lee just nods, falling asleep again.

When he awakes, he is in a completely different environment. His clothes had been changed into a simple white tunic and pants, his wound wrapped with gauze. He looked around the room, his glasses still placed on his face. The room was light, soft sunlight leaving god rays across the room. It would have been a beautiful sight other than the fact that all he could focus on was the tall elf standing at the doorway.

“Elrond?” Lee breathes out, looking at the elf with wide eyes. Elrond nods and walks closer to the bed. “It has been awhile, friend.”

“How long have I been asleep?” Lee breathed out, putting his hand over his stomach. “Four days.” Elrond’s voice is reassuring and calm. Lee nods, swallowing dryly. “Can I have some water?”

The Lord helped him drink, sitting down on the bed. He set the glass back on the side table, “It was a shock to see you after so long.” Elrond says, resting his hand on Lee’s thigh. “I know, I’m sorry Elrond.” Lee apologises, a wave of guilt washing over him.

“It’s fine, I’m just glad your alive.” Elrond says quietly. “Wait, how did Elladan and Elrohir not recognize me?'' Lee questions, brows furrowed. “Your face was covered in dirt and blood, and your hair was matted together. You looked dead when I first saw you. We didn’t know it was you until we washed the dirt away.”

Lee nodded, imagining the look on Elrond’s face when he discovered it was him. Lee moved his legs, letting out a heavy breath. _Thank the Valar I can feel my legs._

He felt tired again, and Elrond wiped his forehead. “Sleep now my friend, you need it.” Elrond put his hand over Lee’s face, and when he moved it away Lee was out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first time making a chapter by chapter story. Hope you all enjoy, I'll be updating soon.


End file.
